


Perfect Way To Start The Weekend:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno & Kono: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Developing Relationship, Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Kono fought hard against the attraction that they had with each other, & the flirting, They lost & fell in love, Is it gonna last?, Will they stay together?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Another short one, Sorry!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Way To Start The Weekend:

*Summary: Danny & Kono fought hard against the attraction that they had with each other, & the flirting, They lost & fell in love, Is it gonna last?, Will they stay together?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!*

 

*Author's Note: Another short one, Sorry!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

It was a tough week for Five-O, & they were at the Hilton Village celebrating , that they solved a difficult case, They were enjoying themselves, After awhile, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Commander Steve McGarrett said their "goodbyes", & told Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Officer Kono Kalakaua to have fun, be careful, & not to drink too much, They promised, & Steve & Chin left, while Kono & Danny were enjoying their beers, & figuring the other out, & the attraction between them.

 

"You did good out there today, Kono, Real good, I am so proud of what you had accomplished for the team", Kono, not really used to praise, blushed, she smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danny, You did great too, I was very grateful to have you as a Training Officer, & showed me the ropes from your point of view", Danny feeling the heat & attraction towards Kono, He thought to himself, "That's all I want to show you, Honey", He got his mind out of the gutter, & smiled. He asked, "Would you care to dance ?", & she smiled back, & said, "I would love to", They headed for the outdoor dance floor, & started to move to the music.

 

They were enjoying themselves, as they were surrendering to the music, & just let their bodies move free, They don't know if it's the scent of the other that they are smelling, or the tropical scents in the air, but they are slowly grinding against each other. Danny made the first move, & they proceeded to make out, Danny broke the kiss reluctantly, & said panting, "My Place", Kono nodded, she was flushed, & couldn't speak. They paid the tab, & left. She ran her hands all over his thigh, It took every fiber in Danny's being, not take her then & there, They sped off towards Danny's new beach house.

 

They came through the door, Danny stopped to disarm his security code, &the couple resumed their kissing, Danny was kissing her neck, along the pulsepoint, Kono moaned, as she threw her head back, & he said, "You are so hot, & beautiful, when you are like this", They made their way to the bedroom, & they were shedding their clothes, Kono said hotly, "I want you so badly", as she kissed his earlobe, & licked it. She took a look at his muscular body, & said grinning wolfishly, "Oh, yeah, I want you now", she worked her way down, stopped stopped at his nipples, & worried them til they were shiny & red.

 

She kissed, licked, & bit his abs, he moaned & shivered in response, when she got to her "prize", She took him into her mouth, & he hissed in ecstasy, as he threw his head back. "Kono, I am gonna....", & that was all the warning that she needed, as he exploded in her mouth, & down her throat. He smiled wickedly, & said, "My turn, Babe", He proceeded to fuck her long, & hard. They were fucking like rabbits, til the sun came, & they held each other, & they were feeling completely satisfied, & spent. They changed the sheets, showered, & fell asleep holding each other.

 

Danny woke up to coffee being brewed, & smiled for the first time, since he divorced Rachel, He slipped on some shorts, & went to sit on his balcony, Kono came in wearing his discarded dress shirt, & handed him his coffee, & leaned in, & kissed his sweet & tempting lips, she said smiling, "Good morning, Lover", Danny said with a smirk, "Now, It is definitely a great morning", They sipped their coffees, & placed them on the side table, & focused on enjoying the beautiful day in front of them. She was sitting on his lap, & sighed contently, she said, "This is perfect", she saw that Danny had a look on his face, & she braced herself.

 

He flicked some buttons on her shirt, til her breasts were exposed, he dove right in, licking, nibbling, teasing, making them into erect, & hard peaks, she moaned, as a response. She could not take it anymore, she orgasmic, & he soon followed, The shirt & shorts were off in a matter of minutes, & they were making out where everyone could see them open, & exposed. They composed themselves, & Danny said, " Just Now, It's perfect, Just the perfect way to start the weekend", Kono said smiling, "I couldn't agree with you more", He lifted her up by her was, & they went inside to have round two, & to seal their future together.

 

Chin & Steve were happy for them, & they knew that Danny, & Kono were right for each other, If the couple are happy, then they are happy. They made them promise that them being together, won't affect their work, or the team. Danny, & Kono both vowed that it wouldn't, & life went on, & is good for Five-O, Danny proposed to Kono after 6 months, & they got married in front of their ohana, & they lived happily ever after in paradise.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
